


.70 Seconds

by Koehler



Series: Hamilton x Reader Drabbles [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Finish the Fic, modern college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: Thomas is late to show up for a group project that he has been assigned with Alexander.





	

Thomas Jefferson roamed around the halls until he arrived at the door to his destination. "Damn Hamilton..." He muttered under his breath, knocking at the door. They had to do their project on the presidential election.

Alexander glared as he stepped through the doorway.

“You’re late.”

“A king is never late. Everyone else is simply early.” 

There was a pause and a pointed look from Hamilton before he dared to ask:

“Did you just quote _The Princess Diaries_?”

“Yeah, but you recognized it.”

He got a grunt in response as Alexander went back to the research on his laptop and continued with the project.

“Listen, I know we both want this done quickly. Any moment I don’t have to work with you is a gift in itself. Let’s get this done and we can go our separate ways. You can get back to your boyfriend or girlfriend or whoever.” 

Jefferson visibly stiffened, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by the man across the room.

“Hamilton, please.”

“What? Did they end it? I don’t blame them. Who could spend their life with you?”

“Alexander, I really don’t-”

“Oh, so I’m _Alexander_ now? If we know one another that well, then yo can certainly explain the reason that-”

The look on Thomas’s face stopped his sentence short. He had never seen the young man so… **broken**.

Tears were trying not to well in the corners of his eyes, his fingers visibly trembling, and he suddenly looked like he hadn’t slept in days. Trying to cut the tension, Hamilton had them both go back to their project.

What he really did was pull up his messaging with Lafayette. 

_[Hey, do you know what happened with Jefferson and Y/N? Did they dump his ass?]_

_{Alexander, **no**. Don’t you dare bring that up to him.}_

_[It might be too late for that]_

_{What the fuck did you say?}_

_[Nothing! I just asked if they finally left him]_

_{…you’re an idiot…}_

_[…]_

_{Have you really had your head that far up your ass? Christ, have you seen the news in the last, I don’t know, month?}_

_[What?]_

_{Don’t ask him. Just google it.}_

_[Um, okay… Thanks for the help, Frenchie.]_

Pulling up a new tab, Alexander typed in “Y/N L/N” into the search engine.

_23689 results in .70 seconds_

Scrolling through the titles didn’t seem to be that specific, so he clicked on the first link.

**Local Student Passes Away**

_After weeks of fighting a strong fight, Y/N L/N has succumb to the wounds that were inflicted in the tragic 4 car accident near the front of the student activity center. L/N was pulling their car into the roadway when a drunk driver rear-ended them, sending the vehicle skidding into two nearby cars._

_The drunk driver, who the university has requested to remain unnamed until their trial date has been set, suffered minor injuries and one fracture. The other two cars were empty, but the force against their car caused Y/N L/N to badly injure their skull and brain tissue against the windshield._

_Although they were wearing a seat belt, the car in question had a faulty airbag, which never went off. L/N was lifted to the nearby hospital, where they were rushed into surgery. A piece of their skull had somehow implanted itself within the brain, and swelling eventually caused the loved student to perish._

_Their friends and loved ones were certainly taken on an emotional roller coaster, and many of them were too shaken to comment. One of the officers in charge of the case made a statement._

_“When (Miss/Mr.) L/N first arrived at Hopevale Medical Center, doctors believed that they would survive, but things took an unfortunate turn for the worse on Tuesday, causing severe bleeding and swelling in the brain. They died in their significant other’s arms, and did get the chance to speak with them and their family before they passed away.”  
_

_Thankfully, family members and friends were able to get to the hospital in time to see their final moments, but were hoping that they would hold on and recover. According to sources, L/N made several attempts to stay alive, but were unable to win in the end._

_Friends and family members say that they need time to grieve, but will try to get back to work and schooling next Monday._

_A candlelight vigil will be held outside the student activity center around 8 o’clock this Thursday._

Alexander looked up to see Thomas furiously typing and wiping at his eyes, face scrunched and trying to hold off the silent sobs that were shaking him.


End file.
